1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device for a valve adjusting rod comprising an electric motor having a variable reluctance, the stator which is attached to the frame of the valve and the rotor of which is keyed for rotation with the adjusting rod- coaxially with respect to the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 370,261 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,984, to Sutter assigned to Pont-A-Mousson S.A. there is provided a slight annular play in the mechanical connection between the adjusting rod and the rotor of the motor. However, in this embodiment the amount of the slight play is not indicated. It is produced between abutment bosses situated on a part which is keyed for rotation with the rotor and on a part which is keyed for rotation with the adjusting rod.